The Christmas Socks
by Nickelina
Summary: What's Christmas without recieving socks?


p _Disclaimer: Characters in this work (GI Joe/ Cobra) are the property of Marvel Comics, Hasbro  
and Devil's Due Publishing, Inc., and are being used without permission. No profit is gained from the use of these characters._

_I know, I know, its way late. There is no excuse; I just didn't get it done in time._

The Christmas Socks

By Nickelina

Beachhead sat at a table along the wall on the mess. It was Christmas Day and the mess was unusually loud, as it was everyone's favorite meal for the month. He sat alone, with a bag containing his gift for the exchange under his seat. He wanted to hurry with his meal and drop it off before the actual exchange began.

He was known for giving gifts like Army sweatshirts, or a new ruck sack. He worked with these people everyday yet never knew what to buy them for gifts. He did know that Army issued items would come in handy.

Beachhead cut into his slice of ham and heard a tray drop in front of him. He looked up and saw Lady Jaye standing in front of him. She pulled the chair back and sat down.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"No."

She sat down quietly and began to pick at her food. It wasn't long before she picked up the pineapple slice that was on her ham and placed it on Beachhead's plate.

"I like ham and I like pineapple, but not ham _and_ pineapple." She told him.

"Well, what makes you think I want it?" He said as he slid it to the side of his tray.

She cocked her head to the side and thought. "I don't know."

They both continued to eat in silence. Beachhead deiced to ask her why she was sitting with him instead at her normal table. She smiled at him and put her fork down.

"Because I saw you sitting all by yourself."

"I don't believe you." He told her.

"Do you want the truth?" She paused. "I didn't want to sit by myself."

Beachhead laughed. "You mean the three musketeers are deployed?"

"If you mean Ripcord and Mainframe, no. They ate earlier. Who is the third?"

"Low-light."

"No. Low-Light is around too."

Beachhead grunted.

"What? Did you think you were going to have Christmas without us?"

"It would have been nice."

Lady Jaye frowned at him. "You didn't mean that, did you?"

"Nah. I would love to spend Christmas with you guys. There is nothing like a holiday headache."

The rec room was crowded with Joes who were exchanging gifts. Beachhead tried to quietly drop his gift off in the doorway, but Lady Jaye, who was behind him, pushed him through the door. She eyed the room for a place to sit and saw a spot on the opposite end of the room. She made her way through the room and made sure to grab Beachhead's hand as she walked. They found a spot near the back of the room and she sat on the back of the couch leaving room for someone to sit on the seat and patted the spot next to her for Beachhead. She smiled at him as he reluctantly sat down. Mainframe took the gift out of Beachhead's hand and put it with the rest under the tree. Shipwreck was acting as Santa Claus, handing out the gifts that were already under the tree. He casually tossed the gifts around the room; his voice could barely be heard over the many conversations that were taking place.

Ripcord maneuvered his way behind the couch and stood behind Lady Jaye and Beachhead. He stuck his arm between the two and waved his gift in front of them.

"Look what I got!" He said excitedly.

Beachhead took the gift out of his hand and looked it over. "Socks. Hmmm."

"You got socks!" Lady Jaye said. Her excitement was matched my Ripcord's. "You wanted socks."

"Yes I did, Santa knows I was a good boy this year. Thanks for the shirt too, Jaye. You're the best!" He gave her a friendly peck on the cheek. "I'm gonna show Mainframe what I got." Ripcord made his way back through the crowd.

"Socks, Lady Jaye?" Beachhead said to her.

"Yes. Everyone wears socks, and it's a practical gift. Those are the best kind."

He looked at her and smiled. "That is what I always say."

Beachhead saw his gift being passed around the room and Lady Jaye caught his gasp when it got to the recipient.

"Is that one yours?"

"Yeah."

"Who is it for?"

"Uh. Snake eyes."

Lady Jaye laughed. "Ohh, toughie. What _do_ you get for a ninja-commando that isn't a weapon?"

"A new workout suit."

"That works. Ooh, and practical too. I like your thinking Beach."

"Lady Jaye!" Mainframe yelled through the crowd. "Where are _my_ socks?"

She put her arms up in the air as if she didn't know what he was talking about. A gift was passed her way and she took it in hand and read the tag. "Oh, this is for me!"

Beachhead grunted.

She carefully took the paper off the oblong package. "Aww. It's a candle." She took the top of the glass container and smelled it. When she was done she stuck it under Beachhead's nose. "Doesn't smell good?"

He pushed it away from her. "Come on now, Lady Jaye."

"You don't like the smell?"

"Not stuck up my nose, I don't."

"Incoming for Beachhead!" Mainframe yelled.

Beachhead raised one arm and caught his gift. He put it in his lap and did not open it.

Lady Jaye looked at him then at his gift. "Open it!"

"Nah, its okay." He tired to put the small package in his side pocket. "I'll open it later."

Mainframe walked over with his treasures in hand and made room on the couch for himself. "Look what Santa brought for me, guys." He held up the video game he had wanted.

"Wow, someone loves you." Lady Jaye said. She winked at him as she took it from him to look at.

"I know, and they gave me socks too. Thank you, Jaye. Hey, what did you get Beach?" He asked.

"I was waiting until later to open it."

Lady Jaye tried to take the gift from Beachhead. "Just open it." She saw Ripcord walking back toward them. "Ripcord, tell Beach to open his gift."

"Rules of Christmas, Beachhead." Ripcord teased him.

"Incoming, Lady Jaye!" Shipwreck yelled.

Beachhead again raised his arm and caught her gift. He handed her a small box.

"I get two?" She laughed and opened the box. Her eyes lit up when she saw what was inside and she quickly closed it.

"What was it?" Mainframe asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Who was it from?" he asked.

She held it close to her. "I can't tell you."

"It's from Flint, isn't it?"

"Aww. Isn't that sweet." Beach head deadpanned.

She swatted his arm. "Oh stop. Open your gift, we want to see!"

Beachhead picked up his gift and tore at the paper. When he saw what it was he quickly shoved it in his pocket and got up to leave.

"Beach?" Lady Jaye said. "What's the matter?"

He walked out of the room without saying anything.

When Beachhead walked out of the room, Lady Jaye turned to Mainframe and frowned.

"Did you see what it was?"

Mainframe put his gifts in his lap and looked down. "Yeah."

"What was it?"

Mainframe motioned her to come closer and whispered in her ear. Her mouth fell open and she gasped. She handed her candle over to him and got up off the couch. She walked over to the tree and dug through what gifts were left until she found the box she was looking for. She picked it up and stormed out of the room.

Lady Jaye put her box on the floor and knocked on the door to Beachhead's quarters. When he didn't answer she tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. She turned it and opened the door a bit.

"Wayne?" She thought she could catch his attention better by using his real name.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Can I come in?"

He hesitated before he answered. "Is there a reason for your visit?"

She opened the door all the way and moved her box in with her foot. "Yes, there is. Mainframe told me what happened."

"Well, it doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

Beach head closed the door behind her, but left it open just enough. "I got a package coming from home."

"Wayne, that gift was mean-spirited."

"Lady Jaye, I told you, I don't care. It's a practical gift."

"A travel size shaving kit and soaps? It's cruel! Besides, that wasn't really your gift."

"It wasn't?" He asked, trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Nope." She said, picking up the box. She smiled when she handed it to him. "Open it."

He took it from her and sat it on his table. He took his time opening it, knowing it was eating her up.

"It's from all of us."

He stopped tearing at the paper and looked over at her. "All of who?"

"Your favorite four musketeers."

He laughed and continued to open the box. He took out first a pair of sunglasses, then a stopwatch. He put them next to the box and looked back inside. He them grabbed a new sweatshirt, and a pair of leather gloves. He shook his head in approval. "Thank you."

"There's more." She told him.

He lifted a few sheets of tissue paper and saw a leather bound day planner and pen set, and tucked away at the very bottom of the box was a package of socks. "I got socks," He said laughing. "Thank you. Tell the guys I said thank you."

"You tell the guys thank you. We're going to the control room to play Mainframe's new game, you should come along. I know you can't resist hanging out with us all night…" she teased.

"Fine. It is Christmas, after all." He turned off his light and followed her out the door.


End file.
